HaraKiri
by Lady Tosha
Summary: Today i sit here Bleeding over White Roses wondering, If my friends would even notice that i am gone
1. Chapter 1

I would have never thought that I'd be here on a cliff about to commit "Seppuku" but still here I am watching the sun go down painting the world in Orange and Red as if it knows of my plan to coat the beautiful white roses beside in in red.

Would you believe me if I had told you that just a year ago I had two wonderful little twins one boy named Taro and my precious moonlight angel Mika, and the perfect Boyfriend? Life for me was going great it was wonderful as if it was a fairy tale, but if my life was going so great why would I be here on this cliff watching the setting sun paint the flowing river below me.

*** Flashback* 3 yrs ago**

I am Kagome Higurashi and I am a freshman at Shikon no tama high school for the magically gifted … yep I am considered a very powerful miko for my age, but I don't let it get to my head.

I am super friendly, I hang out with am Inu hanyou named Inuyasha Tashio, a demon slayer named Sango Taiyja, and a perverted monk named Miroku hoshi, we all have been friends since middle school when we got in trouble for covering the slide with baby oil.

But for some reason I have a feeling that all that is about to change this year because Yasha now goes out with my sluty cousin Kikyo and she cant stand me for some reason he figures that to stay on his girlfriends good side he should stays away from me. It got so bad that she even threatened Miroku and Sango to stay away from me or else.

Today is the first day of school and I already don't like the place I mean it's a good school and all but seriously the uniform is ridiculous they gave me sum small piece of cloth and called it a skirt, then the shirt only reaches about 1 inch below my belly button leaving my tattoo I got on my lower back visible to everyone. it's a simple tattoo actually it's a red heart with a black dagger going through it the handle is silver with a black rose on it and a red dragon wrapped around it and Aishiteru Wa written in the heart.

So as I walked towards the school I passed Sango's place and looked up remembering all the laughs that we had together , and I could have sworn that I saw her looking back down at me Shaking my Head at the impossible I continued my walk to school.

**Sango P.O.V.**

I was looking out the window when I had saw Kagome walking down the side walk towards school, when she stopped in front of my house I bended down so she couldn't see me but I still saw the ghost like smile the graced her lips and a faint laugh that escaped her mouth and she walked away shaking her head. I missed my best friend so much but I knew that I couldn't hang out with her anymore or Kikyo will make my life a living hell.

Walking back into my room I called Miroku that I would be ready in 5 minutes and that he could come pick me up then.

**At Shikon no Tama High School**

Kagome was at her locker when Kikyo and the rest of her ex- best friends walled threw the door along with Kagura, and Kana.

Kagome P.O.V.

I was almost done getting my stuff out of my locker when the next thing that I knew Kagura sent her dance of blades attack at me cutting up my back. Dropping to my knees I wiled myself to speed up the healing process and they walked closer to me.

Well…Well…well look her little miss Kagome has went and gotten herself a tattoo over the summer break… My cousin Kikyo sneered out at me as I sent all my powers to my back

Well hello to you to my dear cousin I said as I started to gather my books into my hand, when I had all my books in my hand in got up and walked past the people who I use to call friends as the stared at the puddle of blood I left on the floor and the streaks of blood running down my back as I walked away.

That year for me was **Living Hell **for meas Kikyo continued to prey on me as if I was weak and my spirit and will would break from her constant bullying. I watched in the Shadows as my friends continued to hang out with Kikyo and eventually started to slide remarks in as I walked pass them. I watched as Kikyo turned every one of my friends against me and that they actually didn't even know why they hated me so. I sat their and watched as Kikyo and my friends laughed as she pushed me down the stairs breaking my leg. I vowed that day, that was when I lost my friend's and that I was truly alone in the world once again.


	2. Has my Savior Come?

I know I haven't updated in the longest but being as how I will be graduating from high school in May I have been very busy and never had the time to write until now I hope u enjoy . ^o^

It is now the Beginning of our sophomore year and over the summer I changed a lot, my Breast grew, and my body has become more toned from all of the training I did for the archery team. But this year there is a new kid joining my class and his name is Sesshomaru

Tashio and he is the older brother of Inuyasha. Speaking my ex best friends name just brought pain to my heart.

I was taking my usual route to school and as usual I was passing Sango's place when I felt a sting of pain and hurt run through my chest but I just rubbed it off as heart burn from eating pizza for breakfast. A small ghost smile slide across my face but it didn't stay to long cause just then Sango ran out her house with Kikyo next to her laughing as the boys ran after them I saw Sango freeze as she looked at me and Miroku's and Inuyasha's jaws just dropped, but kikyo's expression I have to admit was the funniest of them all she looked like a fish out of water.

I admit I know changed over summer but I never accepted this kind of reaction from my ex-best friends, and I loved it I looked up at them and then laughed right in there face allowing them to see right into my deep sapphire blue eyes the were bubbling with sarcastic mirth as I walked off with my hair that now had dark blue streaks going through it and hung right above my butt.

**Sango's P.O.V.**

I was laughing and running out my house with Kikyo cause Miroku and Inuyasha were chasing use with water guns because we were taking to long to get ready. I ran out of the house with Kikyo right behind me but when I made it to my front lawn I had to stop at what I saw in front of me… I stood there with my eyes wide as I looked at her and how much she changed, I could tell that Kikyo stopped right behind me but I could not see here has and then Inuyasha and Miroku came rushing out the door to stop just as we did.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Me and Miroku came rushing out the house to see the girls frozen soiled on the lawn then I looked up at the cause… and there I saw my best friend Kagome well at least we used to be best friends now I don't even know if she would look at me. But she has changed instead of wearing to required uniform color that all girls wore she was wearing a black skirt with a

Black shirt that had a dark blue color to it. Her skin was not golden or too pale but just right, she had a flat stomach instead of that little baby fat I use to love about her when we were friends. Her dark hair stood out against her light skin but the thing that caught me the most was when she looked at use I could see the hurt and sarcastic laughter in her deep never-ending sapphire blue eyes, as she walked off leaving us I could hear her soft sarcastic laugher linger around where we stood frozen in place.

**Shikon no Tama High school**

I was walking down the halls at school and as I passed everyone they just starred at me in awe cause little pale and weak Kagome was no more instead in her spot stood Kagome the bad azz loner with no friends. By the time that lunch came the whole school was buzzing with the news of KAGOME HIGURASHI, I even meet Inuyasha's older brother I have to admit he definitely is sexy but after what happened with my ex-best friends I don't trust people with the Tashio last name, plus that wind witch Kagura was hanging all over his arm.

**At Shikon's Cafeteria**

Its lunch time now and so far Hojo Sweets and Koga Wolf has asked me out already and some exchange student from the America's a tiger demon called Kin Ji has even asked me out but I still declined just cause he does not know about me.

I walked into the Cafeteria to get my lunch and might I add I was eating a lot I had 2 taco's 3 cheeseburgers, large French fries some sushi, and 3 mixed chocolate and vanilla smoothies, I was enjoying my lunch until THEY came in but I ignored them because my cheeseburger was to good.

Well Well Well look here its lil miss Kagome and she things that her little make over will gain her some friends well it's to bad that no one wants to be friends with a Whore. Kagura sneered at me as she let go of Sesshomaru's arm

YEA look at her fat ass sitting there gobbling down all that food just like the fat whore she is Kikyo added in the last part as I put down my cheeseburger.

I stood up with my head hanging down and my bangs covering my eyes and Kagura sneered at me oh everybody look little baby Kagome is about to cry.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

I remember that Girl she and Inuyasha use to be best friends they even slept in the same bed together whenever she stayed at the manor… but back then she was care-free and full of smiles and laughter but now the new her intrigued me she was a bit dark mysterious… I watch with and un-emotional façade as my brothers whore Kikyo and that annoying wind witch continued to tease the miko even I could tell that she wasn't about to cry and in fact her anger was rolling off her in waves turning her sweet scent of Sakura blossoms and lavender spicy with mint. I inhaled deeply as her scent filled my nostrils I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I fought the urge to purr.

**Authors P.O.V.**

Kagome was standing the trembling with anger, she was having a really nice lunch and she was enjoying her American style cheeseburger until the twin whores and their followers came up to her table.

After Kagura's comment she just couldn't take it anymore and stood up her angry was rolling off her in violent waves any sensible youki could tell that she was a very powerful miko.

Kagome stood there with her anger rolling until she looked up her normal sapphire eyes were glowing white with a murderous intent and there were demonic marking appearing on her face

Kagura and Kikyo were taken back by this new change in kagome and momentary stepped back in fear until Kagura snickered and took out her fan and sent the dance of blades at the enraged miko.

Kagome threw up a barrier reflecting all of Kagura's attack as she slowly walked towards her

What's Kagome going to do is she about to Murder Kagura and Kikyo or will some one stop her? If just who may it be that stopped the enraged Miko? Why does Kagome have Demonic stripes if she's human?


End file.
